Various vehicles, such as automobiles, are powered by gasoline, diesel fuel, or the like. As such, the vehicles typically include fuel systems having a tank configured to retain fuel, such as gasoline or diesel fuel, and a fuel fill line that serves as an inlet for supplying fuel to the tank from a fuel nozzle of a refueling station. In general, a fuel fill line includes an opening that may be exposed during refueling to receive the nozzle. An exposed end portion of the fuel fill line is of sufficient size to receive a discharge tube of a refueling nozzle. The nozzle typically fits relatively loosely in the fuel fill line so that the nozzle may be quickly and easily inserted and removed from the fuel fill line.
Many passenger and commercial vehicles are powered through diesel fuel. However, many diesel powered vehicles are susceptible to being mis-fueled (for example, mistakenly fueled) with gasoline. Gasoline nozzles typically are smaller than diesel nozzles and may be inserted into a refueling orifice of a diesel powered vehicle. Conversely, the larger size of a diesel nozzle typically prevents it from being inserted into the smaller refueling orifice of a gasoline powered vehicle.
Accordingly, various fuel systems include a mis-fuel inhibitor (MFI). An MFI is a device configured to prevent a gasoline nozzle from being inserted into a diesel fuel tank, or vice versa. For example, one type of MFI includes an inlet having an opening that prevents mis-fueling by nozzles having a diameter that exceeds that of the opening. As an example, the MFI may include top and bottom doors. While an improper nozzle may be inserted past the top door, the nozzle generally is unable to engage the bottom door as the diameter of the nozzle is too large to pass through a passage proximate to the bottom door. Another type of MFI includes a locking bottom door that only allows a complimentary nozzle to fit therethrough. Additional MFI systems are disclosed in EP 1 155 154, WO 2005/077698, WO 2010/021829, WO 2011/053563, U.S. Pat. No. 7,950,425, U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,443, and FR 2 753 138, for example.
Another known MFI includes an actuator having a spring-biased C-ring. The spring-biased C-ring exerts a force into the actuator that tends to maintain the actuator in a retracted or closed position. A flap may be pivotally secured to the actuator. During nozzle insertion, a proper fuel nozzle abuts into the actuator proximate to an opening, and exerts an opening force into the actuator that overcomes the closing force of the spring-biased C-ring. The distal tip of the nozzle then abuts into the flap, which then pivots open. However, an improper nozzle is typically unable to pass into the actuator and/or force the actuator open to engage the flap.
In general, the MFI may be crimped to a plastic inlet of a fuel fill line. A metal cover is positioned over the MFI such that the MFI may be sandwiched between an outer surface of the plastic inlet and an inner surface of the metal cover. An O-ring is positioned between a portion of plastic inlet, the metal cover, and/or the MFI to provide a sealing interface therebetween. The MFI may be pressed and crimped between the metal cover and the inlet of the fuel fill line. As such, the process of securing an MFI to a fuel fill line may be time and labor intensive.
Additionally, MFIs that are used with automobiles are typically not sized and shaped to be used with respect to larger vehicles, such as commercial trucks. For example, the actuator used in an MFI for an automobile may simply be too small for an MFI of a commercial truck.